The present disclosure relates to a taxi tug with auxiliary power services for an aircraft.
Aircraft engine power is used to taxi the aircraft to or from a runway. Operation of the aircraft engines in a ground environment may be relatively loud and, when used to provide aircraft ground movement, may burn relatively large quantities of fuel. Vehicles often referred to as a tug are typically utilized to facilitate the ground movement of aircraft. The tug is a small manned vehicle which couples to the aircraft nose gear such that the vehicle may push or tow the aircraft. The tug commonly utilizes a separate tow bar system for attachment to the aircraft nose gear. The aircraft tug pushes the aircraft back from the terminal gate and tows the aircraft for maintenance operations.